1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a mounting apparatus for readily attaching a data storage device in the enclosure.
2. Related Art
When a conventional computer is assembled, a drive bracket is firstly mounted in a computer enclosure. Data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drive are then attached to the drive bracket.
The drive bracket is typically secured to the computer enclosure by riveting or using a plurality of screws. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,367 discloses a conventional drive bracket which is attached to a computer enclosure with screws. A screwdriver is required. This is inconvenient and time-consuming, and particularly costly in mass production facilities. Furthermore, during assembly, extra operation space for manipulating the screws is needed. This militates against the modern trend toward reducing the size of a computer. Moreover, screws can be accidentally lost during assembly. Similar problems are experienced when rivets are used instead of screws. A riveter is required, and extra operation space for manipulating the rivets is needed. Rivets can be accidentally lost during assembly.
Thus an improved mounting apparatus for data storage devices which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus for easy and convenient installation or removal of data storage devices into or from a computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting apparatus which does not require additional fasteners for attachment of a data storage device in a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a data storage device mounting apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is for mounting a data storage assembly in a chassis of a computer. The data storage device mounting apparatus comprises a first drive bracket fixedly mounted to the chassis, and a second drive bracket pivotably attached to the chassis. The data storage assembly comprises a pair of positioning pins on each of opposite sides thereof. The first drive bracket comprises a first side plate and a second side plate cooperatively defining a space therebetween receiving the data storage assembly therein. The first and second side plates each define a pair of slots receiving corresponding positioning pins of the data storage assembly therein. The second side plate defines a pair of openings adjacent the slots respectively. A pair of catches and a pair of positioning plates extend outwardly from the second side plate at bottom and rear extremities of the openings respectively. The second drive bracket at one side comprises a pair of legs. When the second drive bracket is pivoted down onto the first drive bracket, the legs cover the openings. Each leg is sandwiched between a corresponding positioning pin and a corresponding positioning plate, and resiliently pressed inwardly by a corresponding catch. The data storage assembly is thereby securely mounted in the mounting apparatus.